New York Minute
by Jennyfer Halliwell
Summary: Brooke's being forced to move from Tree Hill to New York because of her parents' job. But change is not always a bad thing. femmeslash Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or anything you might recognize here. Just having some fun people! **

**Author's Note: English is not my first language so, please, be patient. Also, if you don't like femmeslash, DON'T READ IT! Nobody's making you!**

**One Tree Hill: New York Minute**

Brooke was arriving at JFK airport. This whole thing sucked, her parents had forced her to move by selling the house. She was thousand of miles away from Tree Hill, her friends and her entire life. And worst, her parents didn't even have the consideration of coming to pick her up at the airport.

"_This sucks big time."_ She thought walking to the driver holding the Brooke Davies sign.

"Good morning miss. I'm Gregory, your parents' driver." The man said as she stood by him. Her mood improved a little, his cheerfulness was contagious.

"Good morning, I'm Brooke, but I think you already knew that." He smiled and picked her bags. "So, Gregory, where are my parents?"

"At work miss. And please call me Greg."

"Alright Greg. Could you call me Brooke then?" She knew it was a long shot; her parents were very strict about those things.

"Sorry miss, your father..."

"I know. It was worth the shot." She smiles as he opens the door for her.

Soon after the car was moving towards her new 'house'.

"You want a tour miss?" Greg asked looking at the mirror.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks anyway Greg."

"Not a problem."

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"Upper West Side, the apartment has quite a view and is close to your school." 

"How do you know?"

"Your parents won't be around much, they told me to 'keep an eye' on you and make shore you have everything you need."

"Figures. I appreciate it Greg, but you don't have too."

"I'll be discreet don't worry. But I can't disobey, besides until you make some friends it's gonna be lonely. Take it from someone who knows." He smiles gently and she can't help but to smile back.

"Okay then, thank you Greg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days were spent with Greg showing her around the city, she calling Peyton and her other friends constantly and barely two words exchanged with her parents. All in all the normal for her, except she was very far away from everything she knew.

Right now he was driving her to school, they had established some rules, he would loose the uniform and she'd ride on the front seat. But he had insisted on opening the door for her, and that's what he did when they stopped in front of Brighton High.

"I'll come pick you up at the end of period. If you have other plans please call me."

"Shore thing Greg." Brooke says looking at the school in awe.

"Have a nice day miss."

"Thanks."

He drove away as she walked up the stair, stooping right before the door she sighed.

"_Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."_ She thought and entered.

The auditorium was **huge** and filled with blue suits and plaid red skirts like her own. She took a seat in the back and her mind drifted to Tree Hill, wondering what they would be doing right now. After the longest half an hour of her life, Brooke head to class where she once again seated on the back.

"Is this seat taken?" A guy asked her, she was ready to set him off but was met with one of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen.

"_Maybe New York won't suck so much after all." _"No" She answered out loud. He smiled and seated, his smile was great and so were his eyes.

"I'm Andrew. Tyler, Andrew Tyler." He held his hand to her.

"Brooke Davies." They shake hands.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've seen you at the auditorium and you were genuinely nice to me." They laugh at that. "So, where are you from?"

"One Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"That's a little far. Can I ask why you moved here?"

"My parents." She rolls her eyes.

"I see. Well, welcome to New York and to Brighton, we all look dangerous but most of us don't bite." She laughs a little.

"Most?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, don't worry tough, they're easy to recognize." He says fast because their teacher had just entered.

It happen that Brooke and Andrew had all classes up to lunch together and he insisted she seated with him. So the two seated at a table and Brooke could feel people staring at her, in Tree Hill she was used to it, but here was a little scary, even more when a group of girls approached them.

"Andy, socializing with the underprivileged now, sweetheart?" The red-headed asked him, she reminded Brooke of Rachel and that was not good.

And even weirder to Brooke was being referred to as 'underprivileged', but as she came to find from Greg, pretty much all this kids parents were rich enough to found countries, some big ones at that.

"It's **Andrew**, Ashley and who I hang with is none of your business." He said less than pleasant.

"Of course it is, wouldn't want our star player to stain his reputation, especially since I have to cheer for you." Not even a bit fazed by his harsh tune.

"Not a problem, you're always welcomed to leave cheer squad." Says another girl coming up behind Ashley.

"Valerie." Ashley all but barks at the blonde. "Whatever, don't complain when she takes him from you." With that she leaves along with her 'groupies'.

"Crazed slut." Valerie says seating by Andrew's side. "Don't listen to a word she says. I'm Valerie."

"Brooke." They shake hands. "You said something about a cheer squad?"

"Yeah. Why you're interested?"

"Yes."

"Oh goody a new face!" Valerie squeals at Brooke. Andrew rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, she just looks crazy." He receives a punch on the arm for that. "Ouch."

"Serves you right, jerk." Valerie.

"What he did now?" Another girl asks seating by Brooke's side.

Brooke looked over and froze in awe, this girl was breathtakingly beautiful, she looked a lot like Andrew but was **much** more gorgeous as far as Brooke was concerned.

"_Okay, where did that came from? Since when do I find any girl hotter than a guy?"_ Brooke asks herself shaking her head to stop staring at the girl.

"Why did you assume I did something?" Andrew asks faking hurt.

"Because, dear brother, you **always** do something." She points out and turns to Brooke. She stops for a second but then smiles, Brooke legs melt seeing the smile. " I'm Julia Tyler, Andrew's sister."

"Nice... Nice to meet you." Brooke manages after a while. "I'm Brooke."

"Hello Brooke." 

And Brooke definitely liked the way her name sounded coming from Julia, she could really get used to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four became close very fast, Brooke joined the cheer squad along with Valerie. She came to find that Andrew was the star hockey player and that Julia had quite the voice and liked to drawn too, she actually reminded Brooke a lot of Peyton and Haley. Other thing she discovered was that Julia was gay and had dated Valerie who now dated Andrew, they were very complicated. But that was besides the point, the point was that after six months Brooke had come to terms with the fact that she had a serious crush on Julia and that if she didn't do something quickly she's gonna burst from the sexual frustration.

Right now she couldn't be happier with Spring Break and with her parents for giving her a plane ticket to Tree Hill. She really needed time to think of what to do.

Julia was on her room writing on her songs book, but she wasn't really paying attention, her mind was on a plane to Tree Hill. She couldn't stop thinking about Brooke, and boy did she try. She flopped down on her bed and sighed, she had to do something and soon.

"J, did you see my sun glasses?" Andrew asked entering but stopped short at the sight of his twin. "J?"

"Huh?" She asked surprised to see him there. "Andy, you scared me."

"I wouldn't have if you weren't in dream land." He says seating by her desk. "Why are you in dream land?"

"I'm not in dream land. You wanted something?" She asks annoyed.

"Yeah, I want to know why my sister is out of station."

"Andy, leave me alone." She turns to the other side.

"So, Valerie said something to me and I kind of doubted her, but maybe she was right."

"You're not gonna leave are you?" She asks turning back to him.

"Shore I will, just tell me something."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Julia sighs again.

"Because I don't want to scare her. Truth be told, I'm terrified."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"More than I tough I could like someone."

"Well then my dear, what are you waiting for?" He kisses her forehead and leaves.

"Thanks bro." She smiles.

Brooke arrived to find Peyton and Lucas waiting for her. She almost jumped her friend, the two giggling like two kids. After some time they split and remembered Lucas was still there, Brooke hugs him.

"Hey Luke."

"Brooke." He says then goes pick her bags. Brooke hooks her arm with Peyton's.

"So bestest-friend, how are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you though."

"Me too Blondie, me too."

"How's New York?"

"Surprisingly fun. School is full of stock-ups, but I managed to get three good friends."

"Really?"

"Don't worry P. Sawyer, I would never trade you for anyone."

"Good to know." They stay in silence for a while.

"So, how is Jake?" Brooke asks smirking.

"He's good, very good. And Jenny is absolutely adorable."

"Oh you're happy."

"I am."

"Good. Or else I would have to kick his ass." Brooke says serious and they laugh.

"What about you? Six months in NY, you've got to have a boy toy."

"As amazing as it'll sound, no, I don't have any boy toy." Peyton looks at her not believing. "I'm serious!"

"If you say so."

"Peyton! I wouldn't lie to you, you know that."

"Okay, okay. I believe you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke was staying at Peyton's house, they enjoyed their time catching up. The brunette was super excited to see her friends again, but couldn't get Julia out of her head, she had been thinking of a way but she hadn't come up with anything. Her ringing cell phone bought her back to Earth.

"Hello." Without looking at the ID.

"Hi there Sweet Cheeks."

"J!"

"I'll take you're happy to hear from me."

"Of course I am!" "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I miss you tough." Brooke laughs. "What?"

"My friend Peyton said the same thing when I arrived."

"Well, you are a miscible person."

"Thanks, I missed you too." Laughing.

"When are you coming back?"

"I got here three days ago J, it'll be a while."

"Too bad, I guess I'll have to wait then."

"Why? What you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and find out Sweet Cheeks."

"C'mon J, tell me. Please? Pretty Please?"

"You have no idea how happy I am that I can't see you right now." Laughing.

"Why?" A little hurt.

"Because I just **know** you're pouting and I can't say no to that."

"If you put it that way." Smiling. "Tell me!"

"Patience Brooke. Good things come for those who wait."

"Remind me to kick your cute butt when I get back."

"I think I'll just remind you that you think my butt is cute."

"Trust me, you don't have to." _"Oh My God! I said that aloud!"_ Brooke thinks putting a hand over her mouth.

"Good to know Sweet Cheeks. Unfortunately I have to go now."

"Talk to you latter?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up and lays back on the bed.

"Soo... No boy toy huh?" Peyton asks leaning on the thresh hold.

"Er... What the hell. Seat here Blondie." Brooke says patting the bed.

"Okay, spill it."

"I didn't lie, there is no boy. There is someone however."

"What you mean?" Then it hits her. "A girl? You're doing it with a girl?"

"Don't freak please?" She grimaces waiting for her friend's response.

"Oh no, no! I'm not freaking, I'm just surprised."

"Well, if it helps I'm not 'doing' anything. I like her tough, a lot."

"Okay. You like her, but you two aren't together. Why is that?"

"I'm scared I guess. Which is stupid really, 'cause I know she's into girls and I'm Brooke Davies for crying out loud! But I'm terrified." Peyton chuckles. "It's not funny P. Sawyer!" She swats at her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But it's just that I never thought boy crazy Brooke Davies would fall for a girl."

"Yeah, me neither." She gets a dreamy look.

"Tell me about her."

"Her name's Julia and to tell the truth she kind of reminds me of you and Haley."

"How so?"

"She's got this amazing voice and her drawings are beautiful. But I might be a little suspect to talk."

"I doubt. So, looks?"

"Brunette, gray eyes, she's a little taller than you and has this amazing smile."

"Oh my God Brooke!" She squeals.

"What?" Surprised.

"You're in love with her!" Happy for her friend.

"I am?" "Yeah, I am." Her smile is huge. "Thanks P. Sawyer!" She hugs her friend.

"What for?"

"You know me. I **love** to deny the obvious."

"Yeah you do."

"Don't need to agree so fast. But I'm gonna ask you not to tell anyone, not until I work everything out with her."

"Okay." "When do I get to meet her?"

"I don't know, this might be a little complicated."

"I'm shore we can work something out."

"We worry about that latter. We need to party!"

"Good to know some things never change." Being pulled by Brooke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About a week latter Brooke was back to New York, she had loved her time back home but she was almost jumping up and down at the prospect of seeing Julia. But her excitement was crushed down when Andrew told her that his sister was out of town and he didn't know when she would get back.

And now she was sprawled on her bed, bored out of her mind. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in Greg." She called without much enthusiasm.

"It's not Greg." A familiar soft, husky voice answers.

"Julia!" Brooke jumps out of bed and into the girl arms. "Sneaky Tyler, very sneaky."

"You know you like it."

"About that." She figured it would be a good time as any.

"Shh. We'll talk latter okay? Now come with me." Pulling her hand.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Grab a jacket." "It's a surprise okay?"

"Fine, fine. What I don't do for you."

Brooke was fiddling on her seat as Julia drove, it was night and since she didn't know her way around the city she was lost.

"Are we there yet?"

"Relax Sweet Cheeks." Julia says smiling. "We're almost there."

They stopped on the parking lot of a gymnasium, it was impressive.

"Where are we?" Brooke asks stepping out of the car.

"Just a little longer." Julia says and takes something out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Brooke asks wary.

"A blindfold. Put it on. Please?" Flashing her trade mark smirk.

"_God she has me wrapped around her little finger."_ "Okay, but you're kinky."

"And you love it." Julia whispers on her ear causing Brooke to shiver.

"_You have no idea."_

With some difficulty Julia leads Brooke into the building where they could feel the temperature dropping. Julia takes the blindfold off and Brooke finds herself looking at an ice skating ring.

"Julia?" She asks in awe.

"You said you never ice skated. Thought you would like to learn." Sheepish.

"You remembered? That is so cute." She was really touched.

"Anything for you." Julia says smiling. "So, want to give it a try?"

"Yes!"

About 45 minutes latter Brooke was flat on her ass laughing like a crazy.

"You're okay?" Julia asks crouching in front of her. 

"Yeah, I'm great. Thank you for this." She smiles showing her dimples.

"My pleasure."

"How did you manage to get this place?" While Julia helps her up.

"My uncle owns this stadium and several others like it over the country and some hockey teams."

"Really?"

"Yep. And he would do anything for his adorable niece." She says helping Brooke skate.

"You're very, very sneaky indeed."

"I need to tell you something." Julia says stopping them both.

"What is it?"

"I think you're great and I'm really happy we're friends."

"Me too J. So, why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"There is a 'but'. Not a bad 'but', at least I hope it's not bad."

"You're babbling." Smiling up at her.

"Right." "What I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot, in a more than friends way. And God I really want to kiss you right now."

"That's good 'cause I would feel pretty awkward if you didn't kissed me back."

"Glad to know we agree." Leaning into Brooke.

"Yeah, we definitely do."

She closes the gap and their lips meet for the first time. It was simple, innocent even, just lips touching but it was much more charged than any other kiss they had before.

"Wow." Brooke breaths out.

"Yeah." Julia agrees with their foreheads touching.

"I think we should do that again."

"Me too."

Somehow they manage to make it back to Brooke's house. As soon as the two entered the apartment Brooke pressed Julia against the door, her lips attached to the other girl's. And that's where they were now, a good half an hour latter.

"As much as I like doing this, I have to get home." Julia says.

"Do you really?" Pouting.

"Don't pout." She kisses her softly. "But yeah, I really have to. My mom is home and we should take this slow."

"What is **this** exactly?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I was kind of hoping I could call the most wanted girl at school, mine." Grinning.

"Did you now?"

"Yes. What you think?"

"I like that idea." Flashing her knee-melting smile saved specially to Brooke.

They make out some more until Julia finally manages to detached herself from Brooke. She arrived home with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey honey." Her mother says. Upon seeing her face she looks at Andrew who shrugs. "So, where were you?"

"On cloud nine." Andrew teases.

"You know what? You can't ruin my mood tonight Andy." She says smiling more and pitching his cheeks.

"God you're happy. What have you been doing?" He asks suspicious massaging his face.

"Ice skating." She says kissing and hugging her mother.

"Ice skating? Alone?" Her mother asks.

"Nope. With Brooke." Flopping down on the couch.

"Oh really? How did that go?" Andrew asks full of insinuation.

"It went that your charming little sister got herself a girlfriend."

"You go sis." They smile at each other.

"Brooke? Do I know her?" Their mother.

"Not yet."

"Yet?" Julia nods. "This is serious then?" 

"As far as I'm concerned, yeah."

"I'm glad honey." She says smiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second semester was starting and the four friends were walking down the hall. Andrew had his arm around Valerie while Julia and Brooke held hands.

"B, are you shore you're okay with this?" Julia asks when they get to her locker.

"Completely. Why are you asking?" Brooke asks confused, they had talked about it.

"Just to be shore. Don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"You're very sweet babe." Smiling.

"Only with you." Smiling too.

Brooke pulls her down for a kiss meant to be quick but that grew with passion and they forgot where they were. The wolf whistles and requests to join in brought them back to Earth. The two smiled at each other with Julia still pinning Brooke against the locker.

"Okay, I know you're my sister but that was hot!" Andrew says leaning on his locker that was by Julia's side. That remark earns him three slaps on the head. "Ouch, ouch and ouch!"

"Pervert." Valerie.

"And me thinking you were an actual human being." Julia scowls at her brother.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a **guy** and that was **hot**."

"Okay stop it, you're creeping me out." Brooke.

"My apologies little sis." He says smiling to Brooke.

"Oh, I see how it goes." Julia says playfully.

"Aw, poor babe." Brooke says and kisses her cheek.

"Please, don't mind me." Andrew says.

"Andy!" Three voices scowl at him.

"Fine I get it, no pervert jokes." Turning to his locker clearly disappointed.

The three laugh at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things with Brooke and Julia were great, aside from the occasional comment and run down with Ashley and her group the school pretty much minded their own business. Now it was a few days before Christmas and the girls were at the Tyler's apartment. Julia was lying on her bed watching Brooke move around.

"Babe would you calm down?" Julia says amused.

"I just want to make shore everything is okay." She says still pacing.

"Brooke." Julia calls and smiles reassuring when the shorter brunette looked at her. Brooke calmed down immediately. "Everything's gonna be fine." Brooke smiles.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Calm me down with a single gesture." 

"It's a gift." Getting up and hugging her.

"I love you." Brooke says hugging her back.

"I love you too." Kissing the top of her head.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Julia calls still holding Brooke.

"Hey honey, you two ready to go?" John Tyler, Julia's father asks smiling at the sight of the girls.

"Are we?" Julia asks Brooke playfully.

"Yes, we are." Breaking the hug and heading for the door. "Thank you for the ride and the plane Mr. Tyler."

"You're welcomed and how many times I told you not to call me Mr. Tyler?"

"I'm sorry." Brooke says walking out with him. 

Julia smile and follows them. Brooke got along great with her family, including her uncle. Right now the two were going to Tree Hill to spend the Christmas with Brooke's friends. The Tylers didn't really give much importance to Christmas and both Julia's parents were gonna be away on business while Andrew would spend with Valerie, even tough it wasn't really Christmas since Valerie was Jew. John was letting the girls use one of the company's airplanes since pretty much every flight was booked and they had decided on short notice.

Brooke's parents were as usual hardly home but Julia had charmed them enough for them to look pass the whole girl thing and even start trying to communicate with their daughter, but in reality Brooke had 'adopted' the Tylers as her family. Even tough John and Alessandra were often traveling they weren't absent like her own folks, how they did it was beyond her, but she loved it. She really did love Julia deeply, which amazed her, not only from the intensity of her feelings but for the fact they hadn't had sex yet, and Brooke never had a relationship that wasn't based on it. She tried with Luke but her heart wasn't on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two girls crossed the gate with their hands intertwined. Peyton spotted them and smiled, Brooke looked really happy, Haley looked over and smiled too then Peyton nudged her.

"Man, am I glad we came pick them up instead of letting the boys do it." Peyton says. 

"Why?" Haley asked confused. 

"Well, I am no expert, but that girl is hot." Peyton says and they both laugh.

"She looks familiar." Haley comments.

Before Peyton can ask Brooke is in front of them hugging they both like crazy while Julia stays a little back giving them some privacy. After a while Brooke gestures her over.

"Peyton, Haley this is Julia my girlfriend. Julia these are Peyton and Haley." Brooke says smiling like a fool and holding Julia's hand.

"Nice to meet you Peyton." She says to the blonde. "Nice to see you again Haley."

"You two know each other?" Brooke asks confused.

"We've met when I toured with Michelle." Haley says smiling at the girl.

"You've so been holding info on me." Brooke pouts at Julia.

"Oh, don't pout please." Julia says smiling. "And I hadn't really connected the person to the name. After all you never said her last name."

"Fair enough." Brooke decides. "Well, let's get going?"

The three girls just laugh at Brooke's cheerfulness. The drive up to Peyton's house was spent on animated talk, Brooke was glad Julia and her friends had got along so good. Now it was wait to see the guys' reactions.

After dropping Julia and Brooke's things at Peyton's house they decided to go to Karen's cafe. Karen was very pleased to see Brooke again.

"How are you Brooke?" She asked after hugging the girl she came to think as a daughter.

"I'm good Karen, real good." It was nice to be around one of the parental figures in her life.

"Who's your friend?" Karen asks motioning Julia.

"This is Julia, and she's actually my girlfriend." Brooke says confidently but a little wary of her reaction.

"I see. Nice to meet you Julia." Karen says after a while. Brooke can breathe again.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Julia says always the charmer.

"Call me Karen please."

"Karen." Julia acknowledges.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone. Call me when you want to order."

"You're my hero." Peyton says. Julia laughs. "No I'm serious. I know Karen is the sweetest person ever, but damn you're good."

"Thanks." Julia says smiling.

"You haven't seen anything. My parents even started acting like real parents." Brooke says.

"What can I say? I'm good with parents." Julia shrugs. "But I can honestly say I'm better with daughters." Brooke smacks her arm playfully and they all laugh.

They talk some more and order, Haley decides to help Karen and Peyton goes to the bathroom.

"Well, that was subtle." Julia says when they left.

"Who cares?" Brooke asks kissing her lovingly. "God, I've been dying to kiss you."

"Please, don't let me stop you."

The two continue to kiss, and as usual they go off into their own little world.

"Brooke?" Asks a shocked man's voice.

"Lucas." Brooke says just as shocked and very out of breath. "Nathan." Noticing the cute Scott brother arriving. 

"What's going on here?" Lucas asks completely ignoring Julia and looking pointedly at Brooke.

"Lucas is it? I'm Julia." The taller girl decides to break the staring because she didn't like it at all.

"Right. Brooke can I talk to you?" Lucas said looking Julia over and turning back to Brooke.

"Er... Yeah, shore." Brooke says sending an apologetic look at Julia and leaving with Lucas.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a real pain in the butt lately." Nathan says. "I'm Nathan."

"Julia." She says trying to smile but failing miserably as she was still trying to burn a hole on Lucas' back.

"So, Julia, what brings you to One Tree Hill?" He asks attempting to distract her.

"My girlfriend does." She says willing herself to focus on Nathan.

"Oh. Anyone I know?" He asks after a little surprised silence.

"Your brother just kidnapped her." 

"Huh? Wait, Brooke?" He was now completely shocked.

"You wanna seat down?" Having fun at his reaction.

"Shore."

"Is he always like that?" She asks motioning Lucas.

"Most of the time." He confirms smiling. "Don't worry though, he's harmless."

"He better be." She says on a low, almost threatening, tune.

"Nate." Haley asks seating back since Karen kicked her out of the kitchen.

"Hey babe." He smiles kissing her.

"What're you doing here?"

"Lucas and I decided to eat something."

"Where's he?" She asks not seeing her friend anywhere.

"Outside with Brooke." Nathan says.

"Oh." Knowing this couldn't be good.

They look in time to see Lucas holding Brooke's arm saying something to her. Then she shrugs him off and walks away, it was evident she was crying. Nathan gets ready to go outside and shake some sense into his brother but Julia beats him to it. The couple watches while she marches outside and gets into his face, sadly they can't hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell did you said to her?" Julia demands as soon as she's outside the café.

"None of your business." He says daring her to say otherwise.

"Oh, but it is my business, she's my girlfriend as I'm shore you noticed." Mentioning the fact he walked in on them.

"We'll see how long that lasts." He snorts.

"You're an asshole." She shakes her head.

"Walk away while you still can." He says through gritted teeth, obviously wanting to intimidate her. Now it's Julia who snorts.

"I grew up with four hockey players, you don't scare me pretty boy." She says standing her ground and challenging him. "I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen very well. Stay away from Brooke and when I find out what you said to her, you better stay away from me too. Are we clear?" She asked dead serious. "I didn't hear your answer, are we clear?"

"Yes." On any other occasion he would have laughed but he just felt Julia wasn't the type of person you wanted to mess with, and he understood perfectly well the threat.

"Good." She says before turning on her heel and going after Brooke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Inside Haley, Nathan and now Peyton watched Lucas walk in with awe and respect clear on his semblance. He seat dejected across from them.

"She scared you big time, didn't she?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up Nathan." He said annoyed but they all knew it was true. 

"What did you say to Brooke?" Peyton asked trying not to sound too angry.

"I said what you are all thinking. That she and this girl won't last, because Brooke is not a relationship person. Don't deny it I know you think the same."

"It might be Lucas, but I'm shore **Julia** made pretty clear she really cares about Brooke." Haley said.

"You ever thought that the reason Brooke **wasn't** a relationship type of girl was because she hadn't found the right person?" Peyton asks and he rolls his eyes. "I'm not kidding Lucas, I've been Brooke's friend for over 10 years, and she **never** looked or talked about someone the way she does of Julia."

"What are you saying Peyton? That Brooke loves that girl?" He mocks.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying." She says deadly serious.

So much so Lucas looks over in thought, wondering if she was right and recalling his discussion with Brooke moments before.

"_What do you want Luke?" She asked a little annoyed._

"_I want you."_

"_If you haven't noticed, I'm not available."_

"_Oh please Brooke, you can't be serious."_

"_Why not?"_

"_First of all, she's a girl. Second of all, who are you trying to fool? You're just going to get bored of her."_

"_Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about." She says offended._

"_Really? How many guys have you slept with already Brooke? And how many of them have stuck around after it? You really think she's gonna be any different?"_

"_You're an asshole." She says but with tears in her eyes and hurt evident on her voice. She turns to leave._

"_You're only kidding yourself, she's gonna dump you and you'll realize I'm the one for you." He says holding her arm._

"_Even if she does. I would __**NEVER**__ go near you again. You're disgusting." She says shaking her arm free and leaves crying._

He shook his head, no he was the right one. Brooke would get bored with that girl and would go back to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julia walked around the town looking for Brooke. She didn't find her anywhere so she decided to go to Peyton's house. The benefits of being a New Yorker, if she managed to find herself on the streets of Manhattan she could find herself anywhere. She opened the door mentally thanking Peyton for leaving it unlocked. Wondering upstairs she found Brooke seating on the bed of 'their' room.

"Knock, knock." Julia said to get the other girl's attention.

"Julia." Brooke says trying to hide the fact she was crying. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you all over. This town can get big." _"I shouldn't have wasted my time with that asshole."_ She thinks noticing Brooke had been there for a while.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" "Sorry, stupid question. You wanna talk about it?" She asks going over but stopping when Brooke scooted away.

"No. And I'm fine."

"No you're not. I don't know what he told you, but he's an asshole and wants you back, so please don't believe him."

"I know that."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because he's right. I've been fooling myself." Brooke says trying to convince both herself and Julia.

"How exactly?" Not liking the way this was headed.

"I'm not a relationship kind of girl."

"The past six months beg to differ."

"You don't get do you? Lucas is right, I always do the same thing. It's exciting and new for a while then it's not anymore."

"Brooke, I don't care what he told you because I know it's not true. I know you."

"We've known each other for a year Julia, you don't know me. Not the real me."

"So the girl I've been dating for the past six months, the full of life, confident and beautiful girl I fell in love with it's not you?" Julia starts pacing. "Lucas might think he knows you, but he doesn't. He doesn't see the fragile, passionate, sensitive Brooke beneath the cheerleader, full of herself Brooke. He claims he loves you, but he doesn't take the time to **see** you. All of you."

By now Brooke has tears running down her face again, but different from the ones she had before.

"So, you can listen to that self-centered jerk if you want to, but the real Brooke Davies, the Brooke Davis I fell in love with, wouldn't give a shit about him."

"What if he's right? My record is not good you know that."

"Brooke you are one of the most stubborn people I ever met so I'm gonna make this as clear as I can. I don't care about your ex's, and as far as I'm concerned, you dating record just helped you become who you are now." She says and Brooke laughs through her tears. "And **I love** who you are now, please let me." Crouched in front of her.

"I love you too." She says kissing Julia on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's kind of cute." She says smirking making Brooke smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"And are we okay?"

"We're great."

They kiss again which develops into a passionate make out session which turns into something more. Brooke is lying on the bed with Julia lying on top of her. Brooke's hands are on the hem of Julia's shirt and starting to pull it up.

"Brooke." Julia calls out of breath. They look into each other eyes. The question on Julia's is clear.

"Make love to me." Brooke asks.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was beginning of night, which meant the two had spent the entire day in bed. Not that either of them were complaining, far from it. Brooke awoke wrapped in Julia's arms felling unbelievably happy and safe. She smiled remembering the events of not long before, she always thought that sex with Julia would be good, but it had been amazing. Looking at the bedside clock she noticed how late it was and that caused another smile, she tried to get out of bed without waking the taller girl but didn't quite succeeded.

"Where are you going?" Julia whispered on her ear sending shivers down her body.

"I was going to take a shower so, maybe, we could present ourselves to the outside world." She said turning to face Julia.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Tracing her fingers over Brooke's face.

"Because I believe we bailed on my friends sometime this morning and considering its night, they might get worried." She argues but the resolve is fading by the second.

"You might have a point." She kisses her softly. "Go ahead."

"You're not thinking I'm showering alone, are you?" Julia smiles lazily.

"My, my Ms. Davies, aren't you the energized bunny?" Brooke laughs.

"What can I say? You inspire me."

"I'm flattered. You go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Oh poor baby, I tired you out?"

"A little, but I'm persistent."

"I'll hold you to that." She kisses her before slipping out of bed completely naked.

"Yes ma'am."

A couple minutes latter a cell phone rings.

"Brooke, you phone's ringing." Julia calls.

"Answer it for me, please."

"Okay." She sees its Peyton. "Hey Peyton."

"Who's it?" The blonde asks confused.

"Julia."

"Oh, you found her then." Relief's clear in her voice.

"Yep, we're back at your place."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine." 

"You think you're up to socializing?"

"Shore, where are you?"

"At River Court."

"Okay. We'll be there, eventually."

"We'll be waiting."

"Till latter."

"Latter."

She hangs up the phone and decided to take Brooke up on the shower offer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour latter the two finally arrive on River Court. Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Mouth are there. Brooke squeals at seeing Mouth, Julia smiles and seats by Haley and Peyton's side.

"She shore looks fine." Haley says watching while Brooke particle suffocates Mouth.

"Yeah." Julia laughs. Lucas looks at her and she smirks at him, he quickly turns away clearly not pleased.

"Okay, what was that?" Peyton.

"Nothing important." Barely hiding her satisfaction. She focus back on Brooke. "That's not possible, she **has** to be hyperactive." In reality she was pretty wired herself, but Brooke was beyond that.

"Welcome to the mystery that is Brooke Davies." Peyton's clearly finding it funny.

"J!" Brooke calls dragging Mouth and Jake behind her. "Mouth, Jake, Julia. Julia, Mouth and Jake."

"Heard a lot about you two." She says smiling.

"Not all truth." Mouth says after a while. Nathan had told him Julia was pretty, but damn, the girl was stunning. Brooke definitely had a great taste.

"I doubt."

"So, Julia, you play basketball?" Nathan asked coming over. Lucas had shot the ball furiously and left.

"Hardly. Daughter, sister, niece and cousin of hockey players."

"Ouch." Mouth.

"It's not that bad, after a while you learn to use it to your advantage."

"Yep, they're all wrapped around her little finger." Brooke.

"Very useful indeed." Just then her cell phone starts to ring. "Excuse me a second. Hey bro." She walks a little away from them.

"Damn." Jake says whistling.

"Jake Jagielski." Peyton starts.

"Hey, give us a break, she's beautiful. You've got to admit it." Nathan.

"And she's nice." Mouth.

"Men. Unbelievable." Haley rolls her eyes. "But I've got to agree with them."

"Me too." Peyton.

"I guess we all know what I think." Brooke.

"Yeah, it's safe to say we do." Nathan.

"Pervert." Haley.

Julia comes back and handles her phone to Brooke.

"It's Valerie."

"Hey Val." They talk for a little. "Of course! None sense, we'll figure something out." "You two better get moving or I'll go back to New York to kick both your asses." Julia laughs at that. "Okay, talk to you latter." She hangs up and gives Julia's cell phone back.

"So?" Julia asked already knowing.

"What you think?"

"So modest."

"You know you love it." They smile at each other. "Anyway, we'll get more company for the Holidays."

"Who?" Jake.

"My brother and his girlfriend."

"It's not really fair to describe her just as his girlfriend." Brooke.

"You're never gonna let me live it down are you?"

"Nope. You gotta admit it's amusing." Julia groans while Brooke turns to the group. "So, Valerie is the captain of cheer squad at Brighton."

"You mentioned her. Blonde, blue eyes, right?" Peyton.

"Yes. The thing is she's Andrew's girlfriend for..."

"A year, four months and two days." Julia. There are some raised eyebrows at her precision.

"And the reason Julia knows that exactly is because she set them up. After she and Valerie went out for two months." 

They look at Julia who shrugs.

"For real?" Mouth.

"We're weird people." Julia says. "But in my defense, she and I weren't serious."

"New York it's a fun place." Jake. They all laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turns out Valerie's parents decided to visit her brother, but the two didn't clicked at all and he hated Andrew so her parents let her stay, or in the case go to Tree Hill.

A few days had gone by, Andrew and Valerie had also got along great with the gang, except with Lucas. He had kept clear of Brooke and Julia but sometimes it wasn't that easy. They were once again at River Court, it had became their favorite hang out place and Lucas was there when they arrived, he was about to leave.

"Hey, Lucas?" Julia called. He turned to her intrigued, the anger had gone away after he noticed how close the two were.

"Yeah?" He watched as she walked over him.

"You don't need to go. I was pissed at you mother's cafe and worried, I meant what I said, but they're your friends and we both know I have no reason to be insecure." He recognized she was trying to be nice but the under tone made clear she was keeping a close eye on him.

"True."

"So, stay."

"We started at the wrong place. I'm sorry for it."

"Don't worry." She smiles genuinely at him.

"I guess I'll stay." He smiles back. The boundaries had been established.

They were having a nice time, Andrew revealed himself to be decent at basketball. It was all great until two people joined the party.

"Ashley." Brooke all but growls at the red headed.

"Well, if it isn't Dumb and Dumber." Ashley certainly wasn't known for her restrain.

"You're pushing it Matthews." Valerie joins in since Ashley had called her into it.

"What you're gonna do blondie?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Brooke.

The others can only watch in shock, Julia on the other hand was oblivious to the three girls, she had her eyes set on Ashley's companion, none other than Rachel Gattina. The second red head was in no different state. But their day-dream was cut short by both Brooke and Valerie launching themselves at Ashley. Andrew held Brooke since she was the closest to him and he knew he had no chance of stopping his girlfriend when she was set on doing something. Julia positioned herself in front of Valerie and Rachel in front of Ashley, they stood back to back.

"Val, calm down." Julia said, she was pretty much the only one who could control the blonde when she got like this.

"Calm down? She's pissing me off for years, I've had enough." The look in her eyes was murderous as she looked past her friend at Ashley.

"Ash, there's no need to get down to this point." Rachel reasoned with her cousin.

"She's asking Rach, she's been asking for a long time."

"Bring it on bitch." Valerie calls.

"Valerie, shut up!" Rachel says forcefully.

"You stay out of this Gattina."

"Valerie!" Julia.

"Oh, isn't that interesting? How awkward it must be fore you Jules, having all your girlfriends in the same place."

"Don't go there Ashley."

"Why? Haven't you told your new fuck buddy about your past?"

"Ashley, don't." Now it's Rachel that pleads. But her cousin is on a mission.

By now Brooke and Valerie had stopped trying to kill Ashley. Brooke was watching confused while Valerie has an apologetic look on her face directed at Julia.

"She really doesn't know." Ashley pretends to be surprised. "Want me to fill you in Brookie?"

"Ashley please." Rachel.

"No Rachel! I've had enough of Julia Tyler posing as the good girl. The whole fucking school thinks she's some sort of saint. But you're not, are you Julia?"

"That doesn't concern you Ashley." Julia.

"That's not true and you know it, all three of you know it."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke.

"See Julia? Now I just _have_ to tell."

"I'm not the only one you'll hurt with this." Julia.

"Don't act like you care about her." Ashley says through gritted teeth.

"I do care about her."

"The fuck you do. You're a selfish bitch."

"Don't act like you know me, or my relationship with her." Julia is the one getting mad.

"Ashley, let's just go home." Rachel tries to pull her cousin away.

"You know what's the most fucked up thing in all of this? She still loves you." Ashley shrugs her arm free. Julia looks at Rachel who looks down not knowing how to react. "I don't get it. I really don't. What is it that makes everyone so loyal to you?" She shakes her head. "I mean, you don't even have the guts to tell your _girlfriend_ the truth."

"And what do you know about the truth?" Andrew had enough of the cheerleader bashing on his sister.

"Stay out of this Andrew, it must really sting that your little sister slept with your girlfriend before you. Doesn't it?"

Julia had always been the model of self control, Ashley's words to her she took in stride, but her brother was a sensitive spot, especially when it came to Valerie. Rachel looked up when the sound of Julia's hand connecting with Ashley's face echoed in the silent court.

"Don't ever talk to my brother or anyone I care about like that again. Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea of what happened between me and Valerie, you 

most certainly doesn't know the first thing about Brooke and I. And my relationship with Rachel is none of your fucking business." The cold tune she used was eerie, even to Andrew.

"Someday, someone will do to you what you did to Rachel. And I'll be around to laugh of it." Ashley had a hand on the side of her face, but they could see it was bright red and would probably bruise.

"You think I don't know the real reason behind your anger?" Her voice was strong and held such a confidence that Ashley was taken back. Julia smirked coldly. "I would stay real nice and quiet if I were you." She leans to whisper the last part. "You wouldn't want the school to know you're into girls, would you _Ash_? Specially the part where you've been crushing on me for years."

"You don't scare me Tyler." But the look in her eyes and the wavering in her voice said otherwise.

Julia just smirked knowing very well that she **did** scare Ashley.

"Let's go Ashley." Rachel finally managed to get her cousin out of there. But it was too late, a lot of damage had been done.

Julia sighed and massaged her forehead, she could feel the head ache forming, but it wasn't over yet. She looked over to Brooke and the other girl nodded. The two walked out of River Court and stopped a little ahead but out of sight from the others. Julia seated against a tree and Brooke seated by her side.

"Rachel?" Brooke started.

"She and Ashley are cousins. She lived in New York up until a little over a year ago, and she went to Brighton." "We met in Junior High, and we started dating when we were 14." She takes a deep breath. "We stayed together for almost two years, but when her parents found out there was a huge mess that ended up with her move to Tree Hill."

"What do...did she meant for you?" Julia knew she had to be 100 honest, but Brooke wouldn't like it at all.

"She was my first. First everything, kiss, girlfriend... Love."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rachel is a complicated matter to me, I was real bad when we broke up, a total mess. The only ones that knew about the two of us were Andrew, Valerie and Ashley, not even my parents knew." "My _thing_ with Valerie was a terrible fallout, and I feel awful for it."

"I just don't understand why you didn't say anything. Why I had to find out from Ashley, of all people. Tell me truth Julia, all of it." Once again the other girl sighs, this was really messed up.

"I guess I have unsolved issues in relation to her. Our break-up was too imposed, too forced. I never made myself work out my feelings for her."

"And apparently neither has she." Brooke gets up. "That's just great Julia, just fucking perfect! Not only you don't tell me about it, but you still have feelings for her!" "What the hell is this? A joke? A distraction? Is Ashley right? I'm just your _new fuck buddy_?" Julia also gets up.

"No Brooke! Of course not. I love you! You mean everything to me."

"I want to believe you Julia, but I can't. Not with Rachel's ghost hanging around."

"What are you saying?"

"We need a break. You need to figure out what you feel for her. And I need to be able to trust my feelings for you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That had been the last time they spoke to each other until New Year's Eve, Julia went back to New York, Tree Hill had turned incredible small after it, everywhere she went she would either run into Brooke or Rachel, sometimes both. Andrew and Valerie stayed since they had made friends with the gang and Julia was the type that needed to be alone to work things out. Karen was throwing a party and she invited all of them, she made Julia promise she would come from New York. 

When Julia arrived the party was already going on but she managed to say hi to everyone. She spotted Brooke and Rachel, of course in opposites sides. It seemed it was natural to them, both saw her too but she headed to Rachel. Brooke was disappointed but tried not to show and failed hard. Outside, Julia and Rachel talked.

"I never got the chance to tell you, but I'm really sorry about Ashley. She shouldn't have done that." Rachel.

"Don't worry, I should have told Brooke about us. And Ashley was just waiting an opportunity to lash out."

"What you said to her? Because she is completely different."

"Maybe some other day, I wanna see her panicked for a while longer." Silence envelopes them.

"Why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Told Brooke about us?"

"You know me, I have serious problems when it comes to feelings." "What Ashley said, about you still loving me. Is it true?"

"Yeah." "A part of me will always love you, I mean you were a huge part of my life."

"So where you." They smiled.

"But I'm not _in_ love with you, since that's what you're asking." "What about you? From what Brooke told me, you had some things to work out."

"You have been talking to Brooke?" Surprised.

"Turns out we have some things in common."

"This is a crazy world. But she's right, I did had a lot to figure out. I never dealt with our break up, it hurt too much to even think about it, analyzing was out of question." "But I recently found out it wasn't so bad anymore, that when I thought about us I remembered the good times rather then the ugly ones."

"I'm not shore I like where this is headed."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna confess my undying love for you." It was good to be able to joke with Rachel again.

"Because you love her."

"Because I love her." She confirms. "I loved you, but it's different with Brooke. Sometimes I fell like shouting it from the rooftops. Which is childish and incredibly corny, but amazing at the same time."

"You got it bad."

"Real bad."

"And why exactly doesn't she know that yet?"

"I needed to talk to you first. Close one chapter to open another."

"Damn she's destroying you." They laugh.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Jules." 

They kiss chastely and hug affectionately.

"Now go get your girl before I'm forced to kick your stubborn ass."

"Now, you weren't that violent when we dated."

"I learned from the best."

"Jeez, thanks."

"See you latter." She winks at her.

Julia went back inside but Brooke had done the disappearing act. She knew the shorter girl was still at the party but couldn't find her for anything. She was almost giving up when she spotted Brooke on a bench in the back porch.

"Amazing how big a house can get when you're looking for someone." Julia.

"I thought you had already found who you were looking for." Ah, the double sense.

"I did." "I have a lot to say but I have no clue how to say it."

"You can always go for the cliché. _You're an amazing girl, but I'm in love with someone else._"

"Now, why would I say that?" Kneeling in front of her.

"Because you chose Rachel."

"There was never a choice to make. It was only a matter of stop being stupid and use my brains for something constructive."

"Well, I'm happy for you." The words came out of her mouth but it was obvious they were empty.

"Damn you're dense." Julia says exasperated. "I'm trying to say that you're the love of my life, the only person I want to be with, the only one I can _imagine_ myself with. And to use a cliché, I'm trying to say that _you complete me_."

"What?" Brooke was in shock, but a smile was creeping out.

"Okay, I'll try to be more clear." She's smiling too, knowing she was starting to get it. "I am asking you to marry me." She takes a red ring box out of her coat pocket. She opens to reveal two beautiful rings with three diamonds, the one on the center was pink.

"Oh My God." Brooke breathed out after a while.

"That a yes?" Julia asks unshore. Brooke could be confusing sometimes.

"Hell yes!" Julia laughs.

Brooke pulls her for a passionate kiss just as the clock strikes midnight. After a while they split needing the air.

"We're just full of clichés today." Julia says after regaining some of her breath.

"That's not a bad thing. I like it." She says trying to be philosophical.

"I know you're talking about the rings." 

"You know me so well."

"It's a gift and a curse." She takes one ring and slips on Brooke's finger. Brooke does the same with her.

"It's beautiful."

"Even more on you."

"Oh God, this is getting disturbing."

"I think we'll live."

They kiss again. This was going to be an interesting wedding.

**THE END?**


End file.
